reality hopper
by DOCTOR PRIMROSE HOLMES
Summary: This is going to be a crossover about the doctor and Clara basically going to different worlds like asguard, or the world of sherlock(: Please follow or message me if you would like me to continue. Follow the doctor as they hop into different fandom worlds visiting asguard and camp half blood on their adventures!
1. Chapter 1

It's quite odd how small big things look, when your looking at them from a high place. Us people think we own the world that we claim it, but it's all about perspective. Most people might think that's an obscene matter to think about while you have a ticking bomb strapped to your back as you face the open door of a plane. (Honestly I don't blame them)

The fierce cold whipped across my face as I stood at the edge of a helicopter. I had my hands held up by my shoulders as a sign of surrender, as my Conrad stood beside me. I turned around, there were 3 masked men behind me. All of which had guns pointed at me.

"I don't think I've properly introduced myself, Sherlock." "Sherlock Holmes." "This is my Conrad, Clara Oswin Ozwald "  
Clara turned to me, she had been my companion for about 3 months now while John was in America .She was brilliant, and quick. She was about 5'3 with light brown hair. However she wasn't just any normal girl... She had reflexes, and agility that were beyond an average humans capability.

"I do think it's quite rude of you to strap a bomb to my back, on my birthday! Don't you agree ?" She said

"Yes I do agree, and I have found another flaw in you plan." I replied

"Yes and, honestly I think you plan is going down..." Just as she said that she kicked the first mans shins, he fell. A moment later she punched the 2nd man, just after that the 3rd man had his arm twisted. They all laid on the floor and we jump.

We had gone about 100ft when a blue box appeared clara maneuvered her way into the box and then pulled me in. I sat in awe, this box was no more than 4by4 on the outside, but the inside-

"Bigger. Inside. I know trust me." I was interrupted by a tallish, man with tweed pants, a striped button up shirt, with suspenders, a tweed jacket, a brown flop of hair, followed by a great red fez with a black tassel.

"Hello Clara, how's my impossible girl?"He said as a hug and a kiss were exchanged

"I'm doing great." She replied

"Oh and this is my friend Mr. Sherlock Homles." She said happily

"Ah yes Mr. Holmes I've heard all about you." He said "Hello I'm the doctor." The man said

"Doctor who?" I asked

"Just the doctor thank you." The doctor said

"Are you excited to see John and Mary today?" Clara asked

"Extremely" I replied "although it is your last day you should come by sometime to meet Mary and John's baby."

"Will do" she replied with a smile.

Just then I heard a bang.

" Here we are!" "Baker street!" " take care Mr. Holmes!" The doctor said

" good bye." Clara said with a smile

"Thank you doctor, and good bye clara." I said as I exited the blue box walking onto my porch, I tried to hide my astonishment. I reached my flat to see John and Mary sitting on the sofa. My heart skipped a beat I walked up to then a gave them a hug.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you two... It's been a long day."


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

"Where next ?" he asked

"I have been doing some research and, Asgaurd seems to be having some issues." "However they are quite minor, but camp half blood is having some very dire problems." I replied

"Camp Half blood, alright here we go!" he said as he pulled and tugged at a series of buttons and levers

I held onto the railing as I watched his smiling face stare up at the ceileing of the TARDIS. Then there was a thud and a crashed to the floor causing his silly flop of hair to toss around everywhere. His expression made his look mad, he looked confused, happy, and excited all at once. The Doctor's fez rolled off his head and out the door. He watched it rolled out, when suddenly trough the door way we saw a golden wheel with many spokes roll over the unfortunate accessory.

"Every time!" he yelled as we slowly made our way to the door, we scanned our surroundings. Just then a big wooden vehicle flashed past us, oh no. We were stuck in the middle of a chariot race.

Our faces slowly turned to each other with a scared expression, because if you know anything about these kids you know that nothing will get in their way of winning a chariot race, not even a blue police box.

"Don't just stand there do something!" I yelled

"Okay! On the count of three… 1…2..3" as soon as those words left his mouth we ran for our lives across the track. We made it to the other end breathless. " I don't remember that track being so long." He said

"We have made some extensions." A mans voice said, we looked up

"Percy!" I said as I hugged him

"Hey, little sister how's life been" Percy asked

"Just marvelous." I replied

"Hello Percy, how is Annabeth?" the doctor asked

"She's been great!" Percy exclaimed There was a pause "Don't worry I know why you're here, infact Im the one who called you. Come with me."


End file.
